Bertambah Satu
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: Eren harus di cap perkasa! sebab ia bisa menghamili Levi, otomatis ia keluarganya bakal bertambah satu! mulai dari ngidam sampai lahiran, dayang-dayang fujo, dan dokter kandungan yang suka doujinshi dan aksi kejar-kejaran. RnR. #author gila (Ereri, warning inside, sekuel from all i want is you)


a/n : muncul dan menulis dengan semangat tatakaenya eren jaman 45! Saya membuat sekuel nih/gak ada yang nanya/eh?

Gue meracik, mencampur, mengaduk, sampai menakar komposisi humor supaya lucu. Ya kalo gak lucu, ya saya minta maaf ini sya kerjakan setelah mendapat ilham di jamban terdekat

Warning: ooc, typos, M-preg, humor betebaran (gak peduli lucu atau nggak)

Hajime isayama yang punya SNK daripada bacot mendingan baca aja deh

.

.

Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam

"ahh...hah"

_Eh suara apa itu?_

"haa...aaahn...sto..ah!"

"Levi...Levi...nggh!"

"aaaaahhn!"

Sepertinya, lagi-lagi Eren melampisakan nafsunya di kasur. Bukan, bukan nafsu makan, tapi yah... you know. Dan dengan caranya sendiri tentunya. Dan metode kesukaanya dalam acara pelepasan penat adalah menyentuh _istri_ pendeknya –author kena fabulos kicknya –, siapa lagi kalo bukan Levi

Biasanya setelah sesi _buka-buka, pegang-pegang, ketok pintu, jelajah lorong, genjot-genjotan, keluar di dalam_, Eren bisa lebih ringan bawaanya. Tentu saja bedasarkan pengakuan Erennya sendiri, kalau melihat dari sudut pandang Levi jelas berubah 180 derajat. Punggung dan pinggang pegal-pegal dan jangan lupakan bokongnya yang terasa nyeri dan sakit setiap kali duduk, atau gaya berjalannya yang sempoyongan

.

Paginya

"Eren"

"ya, ada apa, Levi?"

"bisa bicara..."

"kau sudah bicara"

"berdua saja, tanpa ada pengalih perhatian"

"bisa nanti saja aku sedang si..POSITIVE?!" mata Eren terasa akan loncat dari tempatnya.

...

Begitulah, kejadian saat untuk pertama kalinya Eren ingin sekali terjun bebas dari atap rumah mereka setelah mendengar pria mungil kesayangannya sedang hamil anaknya.

Hidup Eren, Hidup Eren! Selorohnya sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor, sampai-sampai seluruh orang yang melihatnya mencap otaknya miring.

Di sisi lain, Levi sedang kebingungan setengah hidup! Ia senang memiliki kelebihan yang bahkan tidak dimiliki pria mana pun di dunia ini, ia senang mengetahui bahwa ia sedang hamil anak orang yang ia sayangi.

Hanya saja, kenapa bisa ada rahim nyempil di tubuhnya? Apa salah taruh karena kecantikan bagai mentarinya Levi? –author gombal season satu –pria mungil ini bahkan sampai begadang seperti lagunya bang Roma Irama karena terlalu sibuk memikirkannya

Bagaimana reaksi orang sekantor?

Reaksi hanji tidaklah mengecewakan, wajahnya semerah tomat, mata berkaca-kaca, lalu tawa lepas yang meledak secara tiba-tiba. Tolong siapkan sapu tangan atau kalau perlu payung karena bakal hujan lokal. Eren kena sembur, Erwin kena sembur, tak lupa Jean dan Farlan juga kena sembur! Seperti jampi-jampi lokal. Awalnya mereka Cuma mau numpang gosip sama atasan

Reaksi Erwin? Dia malah menjabat tangan Eren dengan muka sedikit memerah seraya berkata "Eren, kau adalah pria ter_macho_ yang pernah kukenal!" sepertinya Erwin gagal mentautkan hati Levi, tapi ia bangga salah satu bawahan termudanya mampu dan berpotensi (berubah jadi titan/bukan) menghamili pria kontet, pendek, mungil tapi manis dan menggoda juga sekseh

*mohon tunggu sebentar author sedang mengalami kasus kekerasan

Oke, antena sudah berfungsi normal lagi.

Reaksi Jean dan Farlan tak jauh berbeda, hanya saja mereka sempat menyembur Eren dengan kopi persis seperti jampi-jampi dukun setempat. Eren ngonyel-ngonyel karena kemejanya menjadi kotor –ups sepertinya Eren ketularan sifat clean freaknya Levi –

(-_-)~

Bedasarkan saran dari Hanji, Levi mendapat kesempatan kerja di rumah. Mengingat bahayanya dunia fana ini. Awalnya Levi menolak, tentu dengan jawaban 'aku bukan wanita, jadi aku tidak lemah' setelah dihasut berkali-kali barulah Levi setuju dengan usulan Hanji, kenapa? Marilah lihat percakapan berikut

"hey, Levi sebaiknya kau kerja dirumah saja. Aku sudah konfirmasi ke Erwin" sapa Hanji di sebuah sore yang indah tepat setelah menjejalkan pantatnya ke kursi putar di ruangan Levi

"huh, aku bukan wanita, aku tidak lemah" sedikit penekanan pada kata wanita dan lemah

"kau bisa di demo lho kalau bicara begitu" Hanji mulai berputar-putar diatas kursi, persis seperti anak TK norak yang gak pernah duduk dibangku putar. Sepertinya Hanji MKKB

"heh, kacamata gila, kau yang pertama kali ku demo bila kau merusak kursi putar untuk tamu lagi" Levi masih serius menandatangani dan memeriksa beberapa dokumen titisan titan yang diserahkan Erwin padanya

Mungkin harusnya dibakar bukan di demo, melihat Hanji tidak mengindahkan peringatan Levi. Bagi Hanji perkataan Levi tidak ada indah-indahnya makanya tidak diindahkan. Levi curiga Hanji congek atau belum membersihkan telinganya, saat melihat Hanji terjungkal dari kursi putar yang... entah yang keberapa kali

"gimana? Mau 'kan? Lagi pula kasihan anakmu nanti" Hanji memelas, Levi mau terjun dari kantor kalau tidak ingat-ingat sedang mengandung anak pemuda setengah sarap berambut coklat itu

Levi terlihat sedikit menimbang-nimbang "tidak!" Hanji kecewa setengah hidup lalu pundung di pojok sejenak sebelum berputar-putar lagi. Sepi. Tidak ada yang bicara, sebelum Hanji dapat ide

"apa kau tidak malu?"

"kau yang harus malu kacamata busuk"

"serius Levi! Aku yakin bila Eren ada di posisimu ia akan menanggapi dangan serius dan dewasa (sayangnya gak mungkin mengingat posisinya adalah seorang seme)" tentu kata dalam kurung diucapkan dalam hati laknatnya

Mendengarnya Levi sedikit melunak dan mendengarkan, Hanji tersenyum sesaat "kau tahu Levi?..."

"tidak, aku tidak tau"

"oke, begini" berdeham sejenak "apa kau tidak malu? Kau pria dan...dan kau hamil?!" hanji mendramatisir terlalu banyak

"aku suah bertanya pada Eren tentang 'apakah dia menerima kalau Levi sebaiknya kerja di rumah demi kesehatan?' dan ia menjawab 'apa pun demi kesehatannya dan anak kami, aku terima'" Hanji tersenyum miris

"apakah kau tidak peduli tentang keselamatan anak dalam kandunganmu?" Hanji tersenyum miris, sepertinya atmosfer berubah, Levi mulai melunak.

"ah, percuma! Kau mana peduli!" Hanji bangkit dari kursinya

"tunggu! Sepertinya kau benar... baik aku terima" Levi menghentikan gerakan Hanji, mendengarnya Hanji tersenyum licik memunggungi Levi. Ia berbalik lalu tertawa lebar

"biarkan aku sedikit cerita soal persalinan, itu akan...huwaaaa! oke aku keluar!" Hanji kabur begitu sepasang sepatu mulus dilemparkan Levi

(-_-)~

Saat hamil tentu ada hal yang tidak bisa di hindari. Ya ngidam!

Dan ngidamnya Levi tidak setengah-setengah. Setiap kali tidur, ia selalu ngelindur. Lantas memukul, menjambak, atau menampar Eren yang tidur di sebelahnya. Bawaan hamil, akunya setiap kali Eren bertanya dengan keadaan lebam dan rambut berantakan dipagi harinya

Selain bertindak anarkis saat terlelap, Levi juga tidak tahan bila tidak membuat orang jantungan setiap hari. Dan lagi-lagi korbannya senantiasa Eren sang suami, dan alasannya selalu bawaan anak yang dikandungnya

Ngidam paling parah tentu saat memenuhi permintaan ekstrem –salah terlalu ekstrem –Levi yang kala itu ingin ikut tauran masal antar geng di underground tanpa mempedulikan ia yang sedang dalam keadaan hamil besar. Sebagai gantinya Eren bersedia menjadi samsak bagi _sang istri_ yang ingin mencoba kekuatan bertarungnya setelah sekian lama.

Namun Eren selalu tabah menghadapi segala keinginan menakjubkan sang istri yang paling disayanginya itu. ia sadar bahwa anak yang dikandung sang istri kala itu akan menjadi anak yang luar biasa dan bisa menjadi kebanggan keluarga kecil Jaegar ini.

Waktu itu minggu pukul empat sore, Carla ibunda tercinta Eren datang berkunjung. Langkap dengan beberapa bahan makanan dan buah-buahan untuk sang menantu. Alasan Carla menerima Levi sebagai menantu adalah hal sederhana, dia fujoshi akut tak tersembuhkan sekalipun sudah menikah dengan seorang pria penyandang gelar dokter!

Dan pak dokter hanya bisa mendesah sambil menjedukan kepalanya ketembok berharap Carla tidak mengiyakan harapan unbelieveable sang anak semata-mata yang belok orientasinya "asal Eren bahagia mama mau kok mengiyakan! Dan lagi dia cantik dan seksi loh, Eren punya skill yang tinggi nih" ujar Carla saat Eren memperkenalkan calon istrinya pada sang ibu. Mungkin yang harusnya pakai kacamata itu Carla bukan Grisha

"hei, sudah tentukan siapa nama anak kalian?" ujar Carla ramah, masih tetap memotong wortel. Hanya dijawab gelengan kepala.

"kalo sudah SMS ya, kalo nggak ksi tau juga biar mama bisa bantu cari nama!" ujar carla antusias, jika anda tanya Eren dimana dia sedang kongkoi sama kawan-kawannya di warung kopi terdekat

(-_-)~

Mengandung itu memang susah, yang susah bukan yang ngandung tapi yang memenuhi keinginan. Eren harus rela gak dapat jatah makan malam karena mendadak Levi punya hobi ngeganyem, sesekali nekat ingin mencuri mangga tetangga untuk bikin rujak, sebagai gantinya Eren harus sabar berlari-lari dikejar tetangga seram mereka

Waktu pun berlalu tak disangka bahwa ini sudah waktunya lahiran sebab sudah pembukaan, persis seperti undang-undang.

"aa...aduh!" rintih Levi yang kala itu sedang mendengar lantunan musik _Uptown funk_nya Bruno mars di radio. Sontak ia mencari pertolongan, sayang saat itu Eren belum pulang sekalipun Levi sudah menngirimkan E-mail padanya

Dua orang luar biasa aneh lewat depan rumah Levi kala itu tentu dengan niat bertadah kerumah teman kerja mereka ini. Mereka adalah Petra maniak doujinshi dan Hanji maniaknya maniak ikutan heboh saat melihat Levi yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit.

"wah, sudah mau melahirkan ya? Selamaaat!" ujar Petra antusias

"ukh, sebaiknya kalian menolongku...aaah ini lebih sakit dari yang _itu_!" Levi sibuk menahan tubuhnya saat itu terasa lebih berat. Hanji mengrejapkan mata lalu tertawa, menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang tidak dia tau bahasa makhluk apa itu tentang persalinan

Tak lama pembicaraan menjurus ke Doujinshi, tentang Petra yang punya sisi gelap ingin membukukan cerita homo Eren X Levi secara komersial dan di dukung penuh oleh Hanji. MEREKA GILA

"aduh, Hanji yang manis (baca:gila) dan Petra yang cantik (baca:gak kalah gilanya dari hanji) tolong dong bantu aku ke rumah sakit, dokter, puskesmas, kantor polisi, swalayan atau kantor pos terdekat kek!" Levi memohon

"wah,kalau puskesmas udah tutup, kalau rumah sakit jauh sekali harus naik bus dua kali, taksi rada ngebut setengah jam itu juga kalau abanganya ganteng" Hanji mengada-ngada sambil menatap hampa awan diatasnya –author agak bingung kenapa ada puskesmas? –

"eh ada tuh tukang taksi yang ganteng!" sambung Petra "dari jauh mirip Mark ronson dari deket mirip Bruno mars deh!" Petra mendadak histeris

Sementara Levi yang mendengarkan ingin segera lompat ke kali seberang dan lahiran bersama para ikan. "aduh, mbak-mbak yang manis (baca: lebih gila dari dugaanku) bisa tidak segera putuskan" lirih Levi

"eh, iya...gimana kalau ke dokter Rico? Kan agak deket tuh!" ujar Hanji sembari membopong pria mungil yang diakunya sebagai teman kerjanya

Maka Levi diantar kedua teman kerjanya yang ajaib gak kalah dari baling-baling bambu itu pun pergi kerumah Rico bermarga Brezenska tersebut. Dokter yang dimaksud sudah cukup ahli menangani persalinan para ibu-ibu, tapi ia belum pernah menangani persalinan untuk pria! Wanita itu berperawakan kecil, ramah, dan hobi mendengar gosip.

"ada apa, nih?" tanya wanita bermarga Brezenska tersebut dengan masih belepotan saus sambal, sepertiny aia barusan makan burger ekstra besar

"mau melahirkan, lah! Masa' udah buncit begini masih tanya!" ujar Petra tak sabar

"eh salah, ya?! Aku sangka ambeyen, maafin aku dong, namanya juga pake kacamata gak jelas ngeliatnya! Ini ceritanya mau lahiran di sini?" Rico membersihkan sisa-sisa saus sambal yang menempel di bibirnya

"iya!" jawab Hanji ketus sembari membetulkan kacamatanya

"yo, wes. Silahken"

"ya, bantuin dong dok! Masa mau lahiran sendiri!" seru Petra dan Hanji berbarengan

"sudah berapa bulan kandungannya?" tanya Rico membuang bungkusan sambal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya asal, pak RT lewat. Disangka mau nangkep Rico yang buang sampah seenak jidat ternyata mau nangkep Connie, maling ayam internasional yang sudah lama menargetkan ayam pak RT katanya mau dikuliti lalu di bakar bersama bumbu kecap! Pasti sedap rasanya!

"sembilan bulan lebih.." ujar Petra sambil terus mengipasi wakil direktur kepercayaan Erwin smith yang sudah lemas sedari tadi

"wah, udah waktunya lahiran dong!" seru sang dokter berambut perak itu

"tadi udah kita bilangin, nyet!" Hanji mulai tak sabar "CEPETAN DOK! KEBURU PINGSAN NANTI!" lanjut wanita kuncir kuda maniak cerita yaoi-rated M tersebut

Maka dengan secepat kilat Rico mengambil persiapan membantu lahiran ajaib bin jarang tersebut setelah membaringkan Levi di kasur yang telah disediakan. Maka kurang lebih setengah jam, lahir lah seorang bayi manis turunan kedua ortunya ke dunia yang fana ini

"yeeee!" seru sang bayi kegirangan

"tunggu, ada yang salah!" seru Riko yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan bingung dayang-dayang mantan penyandang marga Ackerman tersebut

"aneh apanya, dok?"

"kayaknya, dari dulu sampe sekarang gue bantu ngelahirin baru pertama kali denger bayi nangisnya 'yeee' kayak gini! Harusnya oek...oek' gitu! Coba ulangin!" Perintah Rico pada bayi lucu itu

"oeekk...oeekk!" ulang si bayi

"nah, gitu baru bener!" ujar dokter muda tersebut lalu menghapus keringat di dahinya. Kedua teman ajaib Levi mendadak ketawa gak jelas yang langsung diikuti author –authorpun diusir karena dianggap belum memenuhi tugasnya merampungkan cerita ini –

"namanya siapa kalau boleh tau?" tanya Rico pada Petra yang lagi asik menggambar manga yaoi _hardcore_ di tabletnya. Sejurus kemudian ia menggeleng cepat lalu melempar pertanyaan serupa tapi tak sama pada kawan bejatnya yang berkacamata, tapi dijawab tidak tau

"suaminya kemana? Apa belum pulang?" tanya Rico lagi pada dua manusia bejat terselubung, fujoshi akut bahkan salah satunya sudah kronis yang mengaku dayang-dayang pria konter yang barusan lahiran

"ya, katanya bakal pulang jam 5 tadi sih sudah di minta pulang cepet!" jawab Hanji yang tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan ngesearch yaoi hardcore. Wanita berambut perak tersebut terlihat berpirkir sejenak

"gimana kalau selagi nunggu kita baca Doujinshi dulu? Aku penasaran sama lanjutan kisah cinta OTP favoritku!" serunya Histeris yang langsung disetujui semua pihak! Kecuali Levi yang tepar tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan

Dan persalian itu berhasil berkat bantuan tiga fujoshi yang satunya adalah dokter kandungan.

Beda Levi, beda Eren. Ia yang awalnya sedang ngopi bersama Erwin, Farlan, dan Jean (ngobrol ceritanya) terpaksa harus cabut duluan setelah membaca E-mail dari sang _isri_

_To: Eren_EreriXX_

_re: cepat pulang sepertinya anakmu akan lahir hari ini jangan harap ini akan semudah membuatnya_!

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirimkan sehingga mau tak mau Eren harus melarikan Vespa bututnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Anda mau tau kenapa ia memakai Vespa bututnya, bukannya mobil pop yang sebelumnya ia beli, atau motor Vespa yang satunya? Alasannya sederhana ia dimarahi _istri_nya karena terlalu banyak mengabaikan Vespa bututnya

Bahkan ia menerobos lampu merah karena otaknya yang berat sebelah lupa bahwa itu lampu sudah merah. Sayang ia langsung dipergoki oleh polisi lalu lintas yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli. Maka, bak salah satu adegan film Fast an Furious, aksi kejar-kejaran berlangsung seru. Namun karena motor yang digunakan Eren adalah motor butut maka ia tak bisa berkelit dari motor sport si polisi

"coba lihat SIM dan STNK?" kata pak polisi yang rupanya botak berkumis dengan name tag 'Pixis' tersebut, setelah sebelumnya menghentikan laju motornya.

"SIM dan STNK siapa kek?" ujarnya tak sadar memanggil polisi tua itu kakek saking tuanya

"waz, pake ngatain saya kakek lagi! Kamu pikir saya gak tau! SIM dan STNK kamu lah, masa' punya saya" tegas polisi berkumis selebat hutan Kalimantan tersebut

"oh, ini dia pak. Silakan dilihat-lihat dulu. Kalo suka boleh ambil, tapi kalo gak suka bisa balikin" Eren cengar-cengir menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya _sial kepergok_ rutuknya dalam hati

"ngapain kamu ngebut-ngebutan? Mau jadi jagoan kamu?" pak polisi bertanya sambil tatap membolak balik SIM dan STNK Eren yang gak akan berubah seseringa apapun dibolak balik

"ah, nggak!" Eren mengibaskan tangan "daripad jadi jagoan, mending jadi model atau aktor, pak. Lumayan dapet banyak duit. Lagian saya lagi nguji skill saya, saya dulunya pembalap" bual Eren

"masa' ?!" pak polisi balik bertanya, dijawab tawa hambar dan kata tidak dari Eren. Eren kan jujur

"sebenernya saya lagi cepet cepet pak! Istri saya di rumah sendirian, mau melahirkan. Kasihan, 'kan dirumah gak ada orang!" Eren tersenyum lima watt tapi pak polisi pakai kacamata hitam

"lho, katanya istri kamu dirumah sendirian, kok kamu bilang dirumah gak ada orang?! Kamu mau bohongin saya?" pak polisi menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitamnya, sok-sok intel

"bukan! Maksudnya gak ada orang yang mau bantuin ngelahirin. Kan kasian kalo lahiran sendiri, setidaknya saya kasih dukungan moral gitu..." Eren menjawab santai sembari mengantongi kembali surat izin mengemudinya

"ngomong-ngomong anak keberapa?" pak polisi kepo

"anak pertama, pak" lagi-lagi senyum silau, sepertinya Levi gak usah bayar listrik untuk lampu bila bisa menggunakan senyum Eren (eak)

"siapa namanya?" pak polisi menaiki motornya lagi

"namanya..."

.

"Levine, Levi! Aku pulang!" Eren berteriak dari koridor rumah berharap sambutan merih seperti pembacaan proklamasi kemerdekaan dari _istri_ tercinta.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejedian Eren ngaku pengin jadi aktor (terutama ambisi film fast and furious) ia memutuskan memberi nama anaknya Levine (sedikit terkejut menyaksikan Rico brezenska baca doujin yang pernah dia baca disalah satu situs internet). Mirip nama vokalis band yang terkenal dengan tembang lagu _Sugar_nya yang lagi nge hits.

"selamat datang" terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga si bocak brunette. Levinya sedang duduk di sofa sambil menimang sang buah hati, sungguh _sosok ibu_ yang baik!

Tanpa banyak cincong apa lagi cincau Eren langsung cuci tangan dan cuci kaki dikamar mandi terdekat. Dan dengan cepat melompat kebalik sofa, duduk disamping sang istri berambut raven kesukaan dan kecintaannya

Saat ini author hanya bisa menjelaskan kebahagian mereka secara kata-kata yaitu 'bahagia' (?) sepertinya keluarga pinus (cemara udah biasa, gu pake nama buahnya aja) ini jangan diganggu dulu... author pun cabut

~FIN~

.

.

a/n: hei, mind to review? Saya minta maaf untuk ending yang gak jelas ini. Berharap agar diberi kekuatan untuk bisa membuat sekuel

lagi-lagi, _Mind to review?_


End file.
